Talk:Skills/@comment-30196505-20161023034943
Possible Improvements to each Skill page: * Effectiveness, Effects, and Usefulness * Effective radius of Scream? Time until enemies become aggressive again? Enemies that are and are not affected by Scream's effect? Effectiveness behind objects, or only in direct radius to protagonist, without obstacles? * Is Farsightedness useful, considering Protagonist sight can reach past the edge of the screen? * Is Third Eye useful for players who remain vigilant and always look around and behind themselves, and listen for noises to determine creature positions? * How bad is the effect of Shaky Hands - does it decrease accuracy to a minor, medium, or major degree? Give scale examples of aiming weapons before getting Shaky Hands, and then aiming after getting Shaky Hands - eg, Pistol accuracy before and after Shaky Hands. * Does Acid Blood spill in a random direction when damaged? Or does it spill in or away from the direction that the Protagonist was struck from? How much damage does it deal? How long does spilled Acid Blood remain on the ground? * How badly does Poison Weakness affect the Protagonist, and how - does it only cause Poison to deal more damage, does it make Poison last longer, or does it do both? To what scale? * Advantages and/or Disadvantages (can there be some advantages to having a negative skill, in addition to the disadvantages) * Example for Mushroom Healing -- Advantage: Ability to regain health. Disadvantage: Loss of collectable Essence, Health Gain inferior compared to craftable healing items. * Example for Third Eye -- Advantage: Allows sight all around, Can counter the effect of Fearful (needs to be checked). Disadvantage: Does not give sight past objects, May confuse player with facing direction if player is dependent on vision cone. * Example for Weak Lungs -- Advantage: Can allow Adrenaline's effect to last longer after sprinting. Disadvantage: Can additionally allow Weakness' effect to last longer after sprinting, Can leave Protagonist extremely vulnerable if getaway is unsuccessful. * Skills that Cancel or Counter other skills' effects * Could Adrenaline actually have a stronger effect than Weakness, therefore making the damage boost only slight after getting both? Or does it make both skills become useless? Or does Weakness' effect overrule Adrenaline's effect? To what degree? * Is Moth's effect weakened, and to what degree, by Weak Regeneration? * Does Third Eye counter the effect of Fearful? * Protagonist Status that could stop a skill's function * Running out of stamina while activating Runner could stop Protagonist from sprinting until Stamina is regenerated? * Being Poisoned could stop or slow the effect of Moth, or Poisoned's own effect could be only slowed by Moth? * Can Chameleon's effect be cancelled if the Protagonist is ''moved ''by a creature or a furniture object being pushed by a creature, or a Night Event such as Poltergeist or the Wind Storm? Or is it only stopped when the Protagonist himself moves on his own? It might be a lot of work, there might be a lot more unlisted things that should or could be added, and of course the Skills could be changed as the game is updated, but doing this could make the Skills section of the wiki so much more useful and informative.